Archon Collective
We are the Archon. Resistance is futile. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us." ― The Archon Collective's message to Gamindustri The Archon Collective System is a faction of cybernetic beings, or cyborgs, created by NEMESIS. They were created as a result of NEMESIS' twisted view of perfection for humanity. No single individual truly exists within the Archon Collective (with the exception of Nemesis ), as all Archon are linked into a Hive Mind. Their ultimate goal is the attainment of Nemesis' view of 'perfection' through the forcible assimilation of sentient beings, technologies, and knowledge. As a result, they became a very formidable threat in just a short period of time. Origins The Archon were created by Nemesis - An Android whose body was controlled by the cloned brain of the deceased Cardius Schwarzer who wanted to remake the world in his own image after assimilating large amounts of information. With his enhanced intelligence, he created the technology and equipment, necessary to create his new army. Using GHQ's cloning technology, he created a considerable large number of genetically engineered humans then, put them through the process installing cybernetic implants onto and into their bodies and linked their minds to a computer that programmed them to assimilate other organic lifeforms into the collective. After having his genetically engineered armies fully assimilated, he named them the Archon and sent them onto several GHQ Bases on earth and had many of the locales assimilated. Soon enough, Nemesis had hundreds of people assimilated into the Archon Collective and had sought out Die Walkure bases to assimilate their soldiers and technology. Having created a new base which was a ship shaped as a cube, He used transporter technology to transport onto these bases and immediately transport their victims back, quickly assimilating them. The Archon has assimilated their technology and re-purposed Mobile armors as well as recovering the deactivated Mobile Destroyer - Hashmal from Die Walkure. Nemesis decided he wanted to save Earth for later and sought to expand vision to other worlds. Using a transdimensional warp drive, he sent the Archon to a Federation outpost near Arcturis VI where they continued their process of assimilating many of their people and technology. It was then that they caught the attention of the Endymion Bureau who stepped in to stop them. Much of the forces that opposed the Archon were either killed or assimilated into the collective. Physical descriptions The physiology of each Archon Drone is typically humanoid, although the Collective demonstrated a willingness to assimilate non-humanoid lifeforms. Upon assimilation, a drone ceased to grow body hair and developed an ashen, grayish skin coloration, ignoring original skin pigmentation. Cybernetic implants were either surgically attached to the body or grown internally by nanoprobes injected into the bloodstream; in certain cases these implants could cause severe skin irritation. The nature of these implants varied from drone to drone depending on the drone's intended function, but basic nodes of interlink for communications with the Collective and a myo-neural cortical array to control movements were implemented in every drone. In most cases an eye would be replaced with an eyepiece that improved vision and an arm would be amputated altogether to make room for a functional prosthetic; in tactical drones a weapon would be included, and some drones had medical tools built in. The implants of a fully assimilated drone allowed it to function for extended periods without shelter, food, water, or even air. It could even survive in the vacuum of space. Sayuki Takamiya described them as "Bionic Zombies" after seeing an Archon Drone for the first time. Technology Archon drones were equipped with a myriad of technologies, assimilated from multiple sources integrated into their bodies which enabled them to perform their duties within the Collective, several of which were universal to all drones. A Neural Realizer kept them connected to the hive-mind. Drones are also equipped with a Realizer that deploys a personal force field that protects them against energy attacks. Each drone possessed a pair of assimilation tubles embedded in one hand for the purpose of instantly injecting individuals with Archon nanoprobes. A cortical processor allowed a drone to rapidly assimilate visual information. Archon drones were also equipped with a neural processor, which kept a record of every instruction that particular Archon receives from the collective hive mind. Nemesis installed fail-safes in the drones, designed to deactivate and even vaporize their bodies, thereby allowing the Collective to eliminate damaged or dead drones without leaving remains to be exploited by outsiders. Nature The Archon Collective is made up of at the very least thousands of humanoid beings referred to as drones. Through the use of their cybernetic implants, the Archon interact by sharing one another's thoughts in a hive mind, programmed by Nemesis. Upon assimilation, the individual would be met by an assault of Psyonic Voices that would enter the person's head. These trillions of "voices" would overwhelm the drone, stifling individual thought and resistance to the Collective's will. Archon philosophy was governed by a primary directive to add the biological and technological distinctiveness of other species to that of the Archon. In this manner the Collective sought to achieve Nemesis' definition of perfection; all other pursuits were deemed irrelevant. Accordingly, Archon drones did not engage in any activities except their duties and regeneration cycles. Archon Drones are also programmed to obey any commands given by Nemesis, as they address him as "sir". Individual drones have demonstrated puzzlement at other species' unwillingness to be assimilated, the drones believing in the superiority of their way of life. Having no regard for individuality, Archon drones were identified with designations rather than names. A drone's designation typically described its position within the collective and the order of which they were assimilated, for example, "Unit 1047" and "Unit 550". In the same manner, the Archon refer to other civilizations by number rather than by name. When addressing a small number of individuals, drones would simply attempt to assimilate them without comment. Before assimilating a larger population, such as a starship or an entire civilization, the Archon would collectively transmit a standard announcement of their purpose and the futility of resistance. When confronted by a problem it could not solve with its existing resources, the entire Collective would work in concert to consider all possible solutions and implement the one determined to be the most efficient. By applying the unique skills of each drone to a task, the hive mind could engineer new technologies at a pace that would astound an individual. Bases & Instillations 82f09d7b2cac92f62ead95f5086034fc.jpg|Archon Cube star_trek_online-pcartwork6281sto_concept_020910_01.jpg|Archon Ship - Interior The Archon has a mobile base which has grown larger and upgraded constantly as a result of their growing technologies. It is a highly decentralized ship, with no distinct bridge, living quarters, or engineering section. The ship was collectively operated by its complement of drones, under the general direction of the hive mind and Nemesis. Owing to the Collective's disregard for aesthetic considerations, the architecture of Archon's ship took the form of basic shapes such as cubes while smaller ones used to deploy, individual drones, were spheres. Others The Archon is aided by Nemesis' armies of Nemesis droids and Sentinels. These machines are duplicate bodies of Nemesis while the Sentinels are tall re-purposed weapons of the GHQ. These aid the Archon in the capture of their victims but they also serve as the elite army of Nemesis. Category:Factions Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists